To Early To Say GoodBye
by Nannae
Summary: Ryou left Bakura a long time ago, and Bakura can't take much more of it. So he decides to end it. Will Ryou make it back in time? BxR [death fic]


Bakura sat on his bed…the one that he used to share with Ryou. It had been 5 months since the incident and Ryou had moved out and gone to stay with his father. He had been miserable ever since.

Bakura had gone through a bit of funk and Ryou had done everything he could to help him but being the ass he was he had shoved him and everything in the world away. He was depressed he wasn't sure why but he had been in a major slump. He stopped talking to Ryou kindly and had started taunting him and even hitting him. He had loved the feeling of power, he loved watching the innocent boy cry and take every bit of it. Ryou, good sweet Ryou, though had believed that it would all be better soon, that soon his loving yami would get back to earth and realize what he had done. No such luck.

One night Bakura had gone out and gotten incredibly drunk and Ryou had to come down and got him. On the ride home Bakura called Ryou dirty names and telling him he was worthless. Once home Ryou helped a now unconscious Bakura up the stairs and laid him down on the bed. He covered up his drunken yami and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He then walked over to his desk and wrote a note. Once he was done he placed it on the nightstand, picked up his suitcases, and walked out the door saying one thing before he motioned for the taxi. "I'll always love you."

Once Bakura had woken up he was in a serious hangover and could barely get out of bed. He was very thirsty though and he called out for Ryou. "Ryou…I'm thirsty could you get me some water." When he received no response he became a bit worried. Where was his hikari? The boy whom he was supposed to protect? He rolled over and saw a note on the nightstand. "Stupid Ryou I need water and he's probably out with his friends." He picked up the note and read it over. His hard face began to soften and a look of disbelief took over. No Ryou couldn't be…he just…no! Bakura began to tear up as he let the paper drop to the ground. Ryou was gone he wasn't coming back, and Bakura was the one who had driven him away.

Bakura twirled the small vile in his hands. "Such a small bottle, such a big result, like Ryou. So small, so weak, so strong, that was Ryou. He had killed Ryou's spirit and now it was Ryou's turn to kill him… and with that he gulped it down and read the side. "30 minutes. Long and painful just how I want it…"

"Hop in Ryou" said Yami as he and Yugi motioned him to the car. "Thanks for coming to pick me up guys, but really I can walk." "Yeah but the sooner you get there the sooner we get Bakura back." There was an awkward silence that followed. "I never should have left…" "No Ryou it was you leaving that got him to realize what he had done wrong, now all he needs is you and it will all be back to normal." Said Yami. Yugi nodded in agreement smiling at his nervous friend. "He'll love the surprise." said Yugi. "I hope so." "Here we are" said Yami "call if you need anything." "I will thank you."

Bakura heard the door open. "Damn it I told them I didn't want to" "Bakura? Are you here? It's me Ryou, you here" "Ryou! Ryou I'm here! I'm upstairs" He heard Ryou running up the stairs and pretty soon he was standing in the doorway giving Bakura the beautiful smile that he had missed so much. "Bakura" cried Ryou running and throwing his arms around his shocked yami. "I've been so worried about you that I just had to come back. Now I'm here and we can try again. Right Bakura? Bakura" Ryou stared at his yami who was sobbing into his shoulder not responding to Ryou's words of happiness. "Bakura what's wrong? It's okay I'm not mad at you." "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you. You'd be better off with someone else." "No Bakura it's you I love I want you with me. Please Bakura don't do this." "I don't have a choice." replied Bakura who left the embrace and walked over to the bed. "What but" Ryou's eyes caught something on the floor and he picked up the small vile. His eyes grew big as he read the label.

"Bakura you didn't…did you" "Yes Ryou I did and there's no turning back." Ryou ran over to his yami who was sitting on the bed his knees to his chest. Ryou sat down, pulled him into his lap and began to stroke his hair. Bakura snuggled into the embrace and the two began to cry. "Ryou I think it's almost time…" "No it's not! You can't go not when I just came back so I could be with you. You can't die! Not today" "I'm sorry you had to see this Ryou. I'm sorry about everything." "No Bakura don't say that it was never your fault I was never mad I thought maybe I was your problem.I never blamed you for anything." "Ryou I love you, please before I die could you kiss me the way you used to. That would make me happy." Ryou looked down at his dying yami not wanting to accept what was only moments away from happening. "Of course Bakura" he said in a tearful whisper and pulled his yami close and kissed him gently. "Thank y"

"Bakura! Wake up Bakura! You can't go, not now! I love you I always have and I always will! Please wake up" cried Ryou gently shaking his now dead yami who had died in his arms smiling peacefully. Ryou stared at him still crying then laid him down on the bed. It was as if he were repeating history. He had just laid Bakura on the bed and now he writing a note, but this time was different this time he wasn't going to leave his yami's side. This note was for someone else.

"Yami it's Ryou."

"Is there something wrong Ryou"

"Yes please get here soon."

"Ryou"

"Just get over here. And don't forget to read the note."

And with that he hung up and laid the note on the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out Bakura's favorite knife. "I'm never gonna leave your side Bakura. Never again will you suffer like this." Ryou crawled under the covers so he was next to his dead yami. He stared at the knife then held it up to his wrist. "Wait for me Bakura." And with that he slit his wrist and with his last bit of energy snuggled next to his love and died, just as a car pulled into the driveway.

And the two died smiling like two angels.

Never saw the morning till I stayed up all night. Never saw sunshine till you turned out the light. Never saw my hometown till I stayed away to long. Never heard the melody till I needed the song.

Never knew I needed you till I was caught up in a bind. Never spoke I loved you till I cursed you in vain. Never felt my heart strange till I nearly went insane.

Never saw the east coast till I moved out to the west. Never saw the moonlight till it showed off of your breath. Never saw your heart till some came to steal it away. Never saw your tears till they rolled down your face.

Never saw the morning till I stayed up all night. Never saw the sunshine till you turned out your love light baby. Never saw my hometown till I stayed away to long. Never heard the melody till I needed the song.

-Tom Waits

Title: San Diego Serenade

This is my first death fic please read and review.


End file.
